Bump
by senry
Summary: While Jack was away Ianto and Tosh found comfort in each other, but they didn't expect the consequences.  AU form the end of S1


Summary: While Jack was away Ianto and Tosh found comfort in each other, but they didn't expect the consequences. (AU form the end of S1)

Warnings: Preg.

Disclaimer: These Characters don't belong to me they belong to the BBC

Spoilers: S1

* * *

**It has started when Jack had disappeared. They had both needed some comfort, companionship, and distraction from the real world during the down time. **

**Toshiko Sato had always understood Ianto Jones; they were the closest pair in the Hub; Well, apart from Jack. They had similar tastes in music, Television, food, and Ianto always said she was the only one who respected his filing system. **

**The hadn't meant to kiss or sleep together, but after one particularly bad day they had both needed comfort, they were both alone, it just seemed right at that moment. **

**Ianto was a gentle lover and found he could make her knees shake with just the movements of this fingers. He always joked there was something of Jack rubbed off on him no matter what sex you were with. **

**They were having fun, but they knew Jack was coming back and this was inevitably going to stop. Then Tosh would go back to looking for love and longing after Owen, and Ianto would go back to Jack, as if nothing had changed. **

**They last time they had slept together was the morning before Jack returned. They had spent the night at Ianto's flat enjoying pasta and bottle of wine after a hard day's work. Tosh decided she liked to wake up beside someone else and then when she leant over to give Ianto one last kiss before she got out of bed, he grabbed her and it started all over again, those sweet, gentle kisses and taleted fingers. The kiss had lead to hands roaming over bodys, to arousal and finally to sex. **

**Then Jack returned. And then it was over. 3 months of sexual bliss and no grudges held. The two friends back to saving the world and gossiping over coffee. **

**Then Tosh started to get sick. She passed it off as stress, to many long hours working and a bad takeaway or two. It wasn't until 3 months later when she noticed something else that she began to worry. **

**As she looked at her calendar, Tosh realised she hadn't had a period for three months. . **

**

* * *

She spent the day telling herself it was stress, and this happened to woman all the time, But deep down she knew. So on the way home she popped into a chemist and got three of the most logical looking pregnancy tests she could find. **

**It was the most terrifying two minutes of her life, waiting for those sticks to change colour. She kept thinking about the fact they had always used a condom, and how stupid she was not to go on the pill, not that she would have normally needed it, and how oh how disappointed her family would be with her if it was true.**

**When she finally got the courage to check the tests, nearly 15 minutes after she could see the result, each one said the same thing. . . **

**Pregnant **

**

* * *

She called Ianto immediately, her hand shaking in fear and he finally answered.**

"**Hello" said the welsh voice of the man who had impregnated her followed by "Jack stop it."**

"**Hey it's me." Tosh started slowly "I need you to come over to mine, we need to talk."**

"**Are you okay? What's the matter?" he replied, sounding surprised and faintly worried**

"**I can't do this over the phone Toe," she pleaded, using the name she had only used when they had been intimate. **

"**O.K., give me half an hour and I'll be there" he said and hung up. **

**

* * *

When Ianto arrived he was still in his suit from earlier that day, only his tie was gone and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. **

**Tosh lead him into her open plan living space and motioned for him to sit down on the couch. And there in front of him on the coffee table were 3 pregnancy tests, all positive. **

"**What are these?" he asked gesturing at the table.**

"**Pregnancy Tests." She gulped took a deep breath then said "I'm pregnant and it's yours." her head hung down in shame. **

"**Oh god…" muttered Ianto them looking at Tosh. "You're sure?" **

"**Yes. in the last year I've only slept with one person...You." said Tosh her voice raising as her emotions started to get the better of her. **

**Ianto stood up and walked around the coffee table to Tosh. He wrapped her in a tender hug, his frame enveloping hers. **

"**I didn't mean it like that," said Ianto smiling at her "I know you're not that type of girl, what I meant was have you got it confirmed by a doctor?" **

**Tosh, who was crying now, managed to mumble "Anyone but Owen" into Ianto's shirt. **

**Ianto laughed out loud. "Right, considering he's our acting physician we have a problem. My cousin works as a nurse in one of the local GP surgeries back in Newport. I'll give her a ring in the morning and see what strings I can pull" **

**Tosh looked up at him "Ianto you don't need to do that, I could…" said Tosh but she was cut off. **

"**Hey none of that," said Ianto. "Its no problem…Anyway she owes me a favour, I redid the centre's filing system." **

**This time Tosh laughed. **

**

* * *

Two days later they told Jack and the rest of the team that they were going out to lunch together at a restaurant that jutted out into the water-Jack's favourite, for some reason, and that they had their earpieces if they were needed. Climbing into Ianto's car, she told herself it was a necessary deception, as in fact they were on their way to Newport to see Ianto's cousin. **

**She was seeing them in her lunch hour and Tosh was ever so thankful. On their way there, Ianto told Tosh the story he had told his cousin, which was that he and Tosh had worked together in London, and Tosh had recently just moved to Cardiff, he gave some spin on how Tosh was having difficulty finding a doctor she liked. Then in the last few days she had realised she had missed her period and Ianto being her only real friend in Cardiff she had ran to him to help, and Ianto being the type of guy he was rang his cousin for help. **

**Tosh decided Beithyn Jones was as opposite form her cousin as could be; she was tiny and blonde, with endearing blue eyes that made Tosh feel so much better when they met; she had the same warmth in her eyes as Ianto had and that was conformed as she sat on the table waiting for the blood to be taken for the test. **

"**It's really nice of you to do this in your lunch hour and everything." Said Tosh nervously. **

"**Oh its no problem" said Beithyn in her strong welsh accent, "I can't deny our Ianto anything, his friends are my friends and all that, plus after he did all that filing for us on his days off. I dare'nt say no in case he somehow manges to undo it all. And we both know he could!" She laughed as she started the procedure for the blood tests "okay so these will go away with today's drop off and should be back in a few days. Okay?"**

"**Yeah," said Tosh, hesitating as the needle went in. **

"**There you go!" said Beithyn, she took the needle out and labelled the bottle. "Well that's you all done!" the smile on her face nearly broke Tosh's heart. **

**They were lying to this lovely woman, if she was pregnant and she was pretty sure she was, the child she was going to have was her second cousin. **

**Tosh walked through the door the turned back and said, "Thank you for this. I don't know what I would have with out your help." **

"**Hey don't mention it. Now get my cousin to take you out for lunch." he said winking. **

**

* * *

When they finally got the phone call they had been waiting for, there was just Tosh and Ianto in the Hub as the rest of the team were out tracking a weevil, and that phone call confirmed that Tosh was indeed pregnant. **

**She hung up the phone as Ianto came behind her, she let out a long breath and turned to him and said "You ready to be a dad?" with a small smile, her voice unsure. **

**Ianto smiled back "not really, but I don't think you're ever ready." he said and grabbed Tosh's hand "we need to make some decisions..." **

**She squeezed his hand and said, "Yeah we need to sort out custody and" she stopped suddenly, "Oh god; Jack! "**

"**Yeah, we will need to sort out your maternity leave, and custody won't be a problem because we will be married." Said Ianto his voice quiet. **

**Tosh let go of his hand "WHAT?" **

"**Married." said Ianto. "if we're going to have a child, we need to be married." Said Ianto determined.**

**Pushing past him Tosh growled, "No we don't Ianto, this is the 21****st**** Century, and I am sorry... but I don't love you! plus I know you love Jack." **

"**Well...I am sorry but this is how I was raised!" He shouted back "I have to do the right thing for you and the baby." **

**She walked back toward to the younger man and held this hand "Yes, do the right thing, but you owe me nothing. both of us created this baby, both of us are reasonable for it. but I don't want you to be unhappy with me, when you could have everything you want." A sad smile crept across her face. **

"**I wouldn't be settling for you, if we did get married, I would be lucky to be with you," He smiled back at her. "But thank you, I do love Jack with all my heart." he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I do love you Tosh, you're my best friend" **

"**I love you too" **

"**Hey, hands off my man, Sato" came the voice of One Captain Jack Harkness; they turned to see him coming from the cog door way that lead into the Hub . As he reached them he said "hey Tosh; I've told the others to go home. it was a bust and we could all do with the rest." **

"**Actually Jack , Ianto and I need to have a word with you… can we go into your office?" **

**Jack crinkled his perfectly smooth forehead in confusion. "Yeah, of course." he gestured over towards his office.**

**Jack sat behind his desk while Tosh sat on the sofa and Ianto perched on the end of the desk his body twisting to look at Jack . **

"**You know I told you I had slept with someone else while I was away." Started Ianto as Jack nodded "Well it wasn't just some random person I picked up, it was Tosh."**

"**Hey I told you I won't hold that against you. I just disappeared and you're only human, and Tosh," he motioned over to her "you are hot!" he said his matinee idol grin plaster over his face "so why now bring up ancient history , does this have something to do with why you called the other night?"**

**Tosh stood up foaccent historyrm her seat and walked towards the desk "I haven't been feeling too well lately and well I though it was stress form work until last week, when I realised I had missed my period." at this Jack's face fell. "We got the results back today and...I'm pregnant." Tosh finished. **

**Then Ianto added "And its mine." **

"**Wow." was all Jack could say. he looked back between his lover and his technician. He then broke out into a smile "congratulations!" he jumped up from behind the desk and grabbed both of them into a hug.**

**When Jack let go, Ianto looked a bit bewildered; in truth he hadn't expected it to go that well. **

**Jack brought a hand up to cup his face "Hey now, this doesn't change anything between us, unless you want it to. It's up to you what we do about us." Jack smiled lovingly "but Yan, you're going to be a Dad!" **

"**Tad." said Ianto. "I'm Welsh its Tad, and I don't want to lose you. What said Tosh earlier made sense, she said I was in love with you and she right, I most defiantly am." **

**Jack touched his lover's cheek and gave him the sweetest smile. Ianto knew Jack wasn't the type of person who said I love you but the look in Jacks eyes was enough for Ianto. **

**Standing beside the two men Tosh said "Your boyfriend just proposed to me Jack." trying to break up the tension and remind the two men that she was still there. **

**Jack laughed and looked between his lover Tosh "oh really?" he said rasing an eyebrow. **

"**It was the voice of my mother getting in the way; I got a girl pregnant, of course I asked her to marry me! It's a knee-jerk reaction." He said looking so much younger than his 25 years. **

"**Imagine if I had said yes; you my friend would have been dumped!" said Tosh pointing at Jack **

"**Nah. just downgraded to mistress!" He laughed. **

"**Hey, don't I get a say in any of this?" asked Ianto. **

"**No!" came the voices of the mother of his child and his lover. **

**

* * *

Gwen and Owen found out the next day when they caught Jack Ianto and Tosh in an argument over when she should stop going out on missions. **

**As Tosh stomped out the room Owen caught her and asked "what's that about then?" **

"**I'm pregnant, so apparently I'm so fragile I can't even sit in the SUV during missions!" Tosh bit out in anger. **

"**Pregnant?" asked Gwen joining the conversation. **

"**Yes I'm pregnant." affirmed Tosh. **

**Owen laughed "good one Tosh!" then he saw her face. "oh" was all he could say. **

"**When, who, how?" asked Gwen in shock.**

"**About 3 and half months ago, Ianto and when a man and woman have certain urges…." She left off as Owen cut in. **

"**Ianto. As in Ianto Jones, AKA the tea boy, as in the person presently shagging Jack ." **

"**Yes Owen, me" said Ianto leaving Jack's office with Jack following. **

"**But I say again you're shagging Jack ." Said Owen look between his 3 team mates. **

"**Owen this happened while I was away and I in no way hold this against the two of them," confirmed Jack. **

"**Wow!" said Gwen then added, "well congratulations you two" then she smiled and grabbed Tosh's hands "a Torchwood baby!" **

**Tosh smiled back "I know, I never thought I would but it's brilliant isn't it?" **

**Owen was standing there looking rather shocked then snapped "right then, check up now!" pointing to the medical bay. **

"**We've had everything checked out Owen." said Tosh with Ianto nodding to confirm. **

"**Don't care, I am your primary Physician, go now." he said glaring at Tosh.**

"**Fine!" said Tosh stomping towards to the medical bay. "And nobody's watching!" **

**At that the rest of the group scattered. Jack and Ianto into Jack's office not wanting to piss off a hormonal Tosh any more than they already had. And Gwen back to her best to work out how best to get the gossip when she returned. **

**When Owen reached the Medical bay Tosh was sitting on the autopsy table. **

"**Right then lean back" said Owen "oh and pull up your top." **

"**This is just an excuse to see me in my bra isn't it?" asked Tosh. **

"**In your dreams, Tosh." Said Owen as he turned towards her with his stethoscope in hand. "Oh the other hand those puppies will be getting bigger in the next few months." he said with a smirk. "But in all seriousness Tosh, If Ianto ever hurts you or this kid, tell me as I would love an excuse to hit him" **

**Tosh smiled but said nothing else as she knew this was Owen's way of telling her he was happy for her.**

**

* * *

Ianto collapsed onto the couch in Jack's office. He has just taken Tosh home and made sure she had enough fruit pastels to get her though the night. **

**He never thought that all his recon skills would one day be used to track down wholesale size boxes of Fruit Pastels, but what pregnant Tosh wanted pregnant Tosh got. **

**Being in the Hub all day was finally taking its toll on her and Ianto was willing to do any to help that. Well almost anything. For the last 6 weeks Tosh had been horny as hell, and no matter how many time she tried to corner Ianto he wasn't going to take advantage of her. But her temper was contently flaring because she wasn't getting the relief she needed and Ianto was the main person on the receiving end of that. **

**If it got any worse he would finally let Jack ask her to join the 2 of them. One session with Jack and he was sure Tosh would be satisfied till the baby was born. **

"**Hey," said Jack popping up from the man hole "Tosh get home okay?"**

"**Yep." said Ianto looking over towards Jack "she is home and has a full box of Fruit Pastels, plus she only tried to jump me once!" **

**Jack laughed "well that's an improvement on yesterday." **

"**If it gets any worse I recon one session with you and she'll not need sex again until after the baby's here." Smirked Ianto. **

"**Oh trying to inflate my ego Mr Jones?" said Jack raising an eyebrow **

"**No, but I am aiming to inflate another part of you tonight..." said Ianto a seductive smile on his face as he placed his hand over Jack crotch. "Although it looks like my work is done here." He lent over Jack to kiss him. His hands then started to unbutton Jack s trousers and slide into his underwear. **

**Jack 's breath caught as Ianto touched him. "I have been waiting to get my hands on you all day." he said between kisses. His hand pushing Ianto's Jacket off. As he got to his tie and shirt Ianto's hands were making him lose control. **

"**No," heaved Jack, "I want you on my bed to night, I want you properly." Jack started to stand up brought Ianto with him. **

**As Ianto followed him over to the manhole Jack gave Ianto one last kiss and went down the ladder. Ianto slowly followed him thinking Tosh wasn't the only one with this type of need and right now he need Jack more than anyone else. **

**

* * *

This was Ianto's favourite place to be. even though he hated the mess in general, when he was in Jack's arms he could cope with being sticky and sweaty, in fact he preferred it. **

**So that where he found himself more and more often. Most of his suits were now living in the Hub , and it was week since he spent the last night at home. He knew however much he loved it when the baby came this would have to stop. he would have to go home because this was no way to keep a child. Oh lord what were they going to do during the day?**

**Jack brought him out of his train of thought with a kiss on the head "What you thinking about?" he asked. **

"**The baby..." mumbled Ianto into Jack's chest. **

**Jack laughed "it hasn't even been born and I'm already losing you to Bump" **

**Ianto hit him on his stomach "don't call it that, you know I don't like it." Jack chuckled, "it's just where is it going to stay while we're at work, and I will have to take it some nights to give Tosh a break and I can't do that here and I will have to baby proof everything and if I do that here Owen will never be able o get into anything he needs ever again and…"**

**He had been cut of be Jack placing a searing kiss on his mouth. "shhhh, we still have months to work this out" he smiled down at Ianto "Yes you can bring the baby here it may be dangerous but it may also be the best thing, she can have a creche set up down here so we know she is safe, or I am sure between your's and Tosh's wages you could hire a nanny or child minder. Plus I don't mind coming over to yours; I love you flat." This time Ianto Kissed him firmly. **

"**Thank you." said the younger man "You always know just what to say."**

"**I promise you everything will be fine, there are three months until little Bump Jones turns up and I know you will make sure everything is perfect!" **

**

* * *

Bump Jones had not inherited its father's sense of timing. **

**This is most probably why Toshiko's water broke during a major rift anomaly.**

**Which meant while the other went off to save Cardiff. Tosh was left in the Hub manning the computers, in-between contractions that is (Ianto had very thoughtfully left his stop watch so she could time them for Owen). **

**The contractions were getting closer when the team finally returned, looking bloody and beaten and with Jack holding one of the big machine guns they carried in the SUV over his shoulder. They could all do with some sleep and cleaning up but when they saw Tosh they knew they had miles to go before they slept. **

**Tosh's screams rang round the Hub, Her arms clutching her belly in pain. Both Ianto and Owen ran over to her. Ianto went to put his arms around her, but was pushed away. Tosh yelling something in Japanese, the only recognisable words were Ianto and Jones, but from the look on her face it couldn't have been nice. **

**Owen however was allowed to help her over towards to the medical bay. Jack was already up there to help her onto the autopsy table and Gwen had went to go and get the stash of pillows they had collected to make the metal table more comfortable. **

**When she was finally on the table, painting in pain she turned to Ianto and in heavy accented English said "Ianto Jones I am going to kill you.", Ianto who had come closer to the table, took a step back. Tosh then turned to Owen and in a much nicer tone (possibly because he had access to pain medication) pleaded; "Get this thing out of me, please!"**

"**Okay people," said Owen attaching a set of stirrups to the autopsy table to make the delivery easier. "Let's become parents!" **

**

* * *

One hour later, with a lot of swearing and Jack losing the use of 3 fingers because Tosh had broken them. A beautiful baby girl was born, with a mess of black hair and bright blue eyes. **

**Tosh pushing herself up from the table breathed heavily "Fingers and Toes, some one count them!" **

**Ianto was unmoving just looked on in awe at his little girl. Jack came up behind him, placed his hand on his shoulder and kissed his head. **

"**Fingers and toes please Yan, before Tosh does more than break my fingers!" said Jack, laughing.**

**Ianto looked at Jack and nodded, he then walked over to Owen who was doing the basic checks ups. "Can I?" asked Ianto gesturing to the child. **

"**Go ahead mate." said Owen placing the child in her father's arms. **

**The baby squirmed in his arms and he slowly counted "Ten, there are ten fingers and ten toes"**

**As soon as Tosh herd that she let out a breath in a heavy sigh and sank back into the pillows behind her. **

**Ianto walked up to Tosh and placed the baby in her mother arms. They shared a look between them; both happy it was over and that the baby was healthy. **

"**What you going to call her? Asked Gwen form her perch above the sunken bay. **

**Tosh nodded at Ianto as he turned to Gwen. **

"**Mari, Mari Toshiko Jones." he said "It means beloved in both Japanese and Welsh, seamed appropriate."**

"**It's beautiful!" replied Gwen a smile on her face. **

**

* * *

It was hours later and the Hub was quite, Owen and Gwen had gone home and Tosh was presently asleep having claimed Jack's bed for some well deserved rest. Ianto was sitting with his daughter on the Hub's squashy but well loved old couch, When his lover came to join them.**

**Sitting beside Ianto Jack smiled. "She's beautiful, going to be a real looker when she grows up." **

"**Hmm..." said Ianto "the prettiest little girl in Wales." His accent heavy. "I can't believe she's here, I can't believe this…After Lisa I never thought…." he trailed off "But here I am a Tad." A smile creep over his face before a yawn over took him. **

"**And you're going to be the most wonderful dad in the world" said Jack kissing his head a huge smile on his face "you've had enough practise with us lot. Here," he said holding out his arms to take Mari "I'll take her. you need some sleep." **

"**Thank you" smiled Ianto handing over Mari, he lay down on the couch shutting his eyes and letting sleep over take him. **

**Jack left his lover and walked over to his office Mari in his arms. **

**He sat behind his desk and looked down at the newest member of his family, his matinee idol grin on his face and said, **

"**Hey Beautiful welcome to Torchwood! You're gonna love it!" **


End file.
